A.C.A Conflict
(Unfinished) The Aliyam Invasion of Calikia and Alonae Conflict (The A.C.A Conflict) was a defining moment for the Ironside Era of Heloxon. The A.C.A Conflict involved the City of Aliyam in an attempt to gain power over the entirety of Heloxon, starting with their invasion of all of the Northern Islands of Heloxon. Pre-Conflict During the Drakiel Redthorne Reign, the continent of Heloxon was in a very tense state. The nation was just coming off of the X2 War, which with some momentary reflection on the parts of the citizens of Heloxon, was generally decided to be a War with high consequence and little reward. These elements evolved into some of the major cities in Heloxon to believe that the Ironside Military and the Ironside Monarchy should soon be coming to a close. The first being the City of Peodal. The Rosdove Proposal At the beginning of Drakiel's Reign, various different cities within the region believed they were being misrepresented or mistreated by the Ironside Government. The Southern Islands of Heloxon were the most vocal about these issues as they were only added to the Greater Heloxon Region during Alecsander's Reign during the X1 War. The City of Peodal had recently grown a new Tribe Leader named Rosdove. Rosdove was a Cleric of the Knowledge Domain who had recently gained notoriety within Peodal. Rosdove defended Peodal when a cult of Cloud Giants called The Infernal Divination attacked the city. News of this battle spread to Ironside and gained both the approval and respect of King Drakiel. Rosdove acknowledged the dismissal of the Southern Islands and wrote a proposal for Drakiel to approve. Rosdove traveled to Ironside with the approval of Drakiel. The two met and Rosdove proposed the idea of allowing Dukes in Heloxon, where each city can elect a Duke to represent the city and said Duke could discuss problems with the King. Drakiel was a fan of this ideology and adopted the policy, making Rosdove the first official Duke of Peodal. The First Duke Elections Once King Drakiel officially put into place The Rosdove Proposal, various cities within Heloxon began to select their Dukes. Some cities were easier than others. The Kingdom of Calikia claimed to be an independent nation but said King Cassiel would be their Duke if need be. Ethodrear chose their head of education Ryul Ula. Dionsea chose a local home builder named Ozekdel. The Rosdove Proposal was not as clear for some cities however. Belco stuggled to elect a candidate between Pro-Belco-Isolation supporting Mudru and Pro-Trade-Belco supporting Retou. Biolang had a difficult time deciding between Human candidate Parker Sceen and Tiefling candidate Vakidas Jagon. The main source of conflict in most elections was the residual damage and thought of rebellion from the X2 War. Some believed that their city shouldn't be punished for decisions by the Ironside Government. Belco was still recovering from a battle that eliminated most of their Industrial Economy. Biolang was advancing toward a technological revolution and considered Ironside's efforts suppressing their advancements. However, no election was more chaotic than the election for Aliyam's Duke. Aliyam and a majority of the Northern Islands were not affected by the X2 War nearly has heavily as the Mainland Heloxon. Aliyam's refusal to aid and participate in the X2 War left their economy as the best in the Heloxon region. Combined with Aliyam having the second best Journalism in Heloxon, although the X2 War didn't hit Aliyam hard, the horror of the war spread rapidly throughout the City. The people of Aliyam began to view the Ironside Government as weak and irresponsible. As the deadline for the city to chose a Duke, tension within the city grew. Rise of Lios Hellfire The City of Aliyam began to split into two different ideologies. The first called The United Heloxon Party, which believed that while Ironside's Government was not ideal, Aliyam did not have the resources to declare complete independence. The United Heloxon Party believed through the Duke they could find a method that would bring Aliyam's historical philosophy of government and peace to Mainland Heloxon. The second called The Aliyam Independence Party, which believed that Aliyam was and always has been the rightful capital of Heloxon. The Aliyam Independence Party was an extremist organization founded by Fire Genasi, Lios Hellfire. Lios Hellfire became the face of the Aliyam Independence Party, and was entered as their pick to be the Aliyam Duke. Though the AIP was supportive of Lios, he was viewed as too much of an extremist by outsiders and moderates of Aliyam. As he continued to campaign as an advocate for Aliyam, his views and his retoric evolved into a more violent nature. His preaching of supperiority evolved into lectures of violence and his advocacy for Aliyam evolved into advocacy for the destruction of Heloxon in general. While his supporters continued this message, his opponents began to worry and believe that the road Lios was one would lead Aliyam down a dangerous and potentially deadly path. News of the controversial potential Duke spread through the Mainland of Heloxon and Lios Hellfire became a figure of controversy and vile. The newly formed Marked of the Damned viewed Lios as a mirror figure to the Redthorne Monarch. They viewed Lios as a potential Duke as a threat and decided they had to stop it at any means. The Marked fo the Damned sent Rhalid Kasseed, an assassin, to eliminate Lios. Rhalid sailed from Lorean Beach and traveled to the Northern Islands.